Apple Bloom Helps Warren T. Rat
Back at the ship, Warren T. Rat was playing on a piano with Wilbur dreamily watching and Apple Bloom sitting on an inkwell, looking very cross. "So, you accept defeat by Kristoff?" Apple Bloom asked, not believing him. "Yes, Miss Bloom, Warren T. Rat admits defeat. Tomorrow, I leave the island, never to return." Warren T. Rat said. Wilbur was driking a glass of red wine he poured himself from the bottle. Wilbur heard that. "I'm glad to hear that, Warren. Hic! I'll tell the crew and… Hic!" But Warren T. Rat tripped him over, telling him, 'I didn't mean it.' Then Warren T. Rat turned to Apple Bloom. "And that's why I asked you over, me dear, to tell Kristoff I bear him no ill will." Warren T. Rat said, as he carried on playing the piano. "Oh, Kristoff has his ideas to be sure. Bringing that Anna to the island, for instance. Dangerous business is that." Warren T. Rat said, as he was still playing the piano. "Why, rumour has it that already she has come between you and Kristoff." Warren T. Rat said. "She had?" Apple Bloom sobbed, and she was about to cry. "But what's this?" Warren T. Rat gasped, as he stopped playing, "Tears? Then it is true." Wilbur drank his second glass of wine, but then he stopped and put the wine bottle back in the piano case, only to get his wing stuck. He successfully pulled it out. "Oh, Wilbur, the way of a man with a maid. Taking the best years of her life, and then, casting her aside! Like an old glove!" Wilbur began to cry, as well. "Ain't it a blooming… Hic! …shame?" "But we mustn't judge Kristoff too harshly, my dear," Warren T. Rat said, as he handed Apple Bloom his handkerchief. Apple Bloom blew her nose on the handkerchief. "It's that Anna who is in love with him." "That's right, but I love Tommy 100%!" Apple Bloom said, nodding her head. "Wilbur, we must save the lad from himself! But how?" Warren T. Rat asked. Wilbur was still sobbing, "We've so little time, we sail in the morning." Warren T. Rat said, "Sail! That's it, Wilbur!" He knocked Wilbur to the ground. "We'll shanghai Anna!" "Shanghai Anna, Warren?" asked Wilbur. Apple Bloom was listening. "Take her to sea with us. With her gone, Kristoff will soon forget this mad infatuation." said Warren T. Rat, "Come, Wilbur. We must leave immediately, surround Kristoff's home…" "But Warren, we don't know where Kristoff Pan lives." Wilbur said. Warren T. Rat put on his hat and gasped. "Great Scott, you're right, Wilbur!' he exclaimed. "I can help with that!" Apple Bloom said. "What's that, my dear?" asked Warren T. Rat. Apple Bloom flew to the map. "I'll lead you on this map to show you where Kristoff and Anna are." "You could show us the way? Why I never thought of that. Take this down, Wilbur." Warren T. Rat whispered to Wilbur. "Take this down, Wilbur." Wilbur whispered and then remembered he is Wilbur. He took a few sips of wine and tipped it upside down, only for the wine to flow out. "Aye, aye, sir." He stopped the flow with his wing. Apple Bloom put some ink on her hooves and begin to walk on the map. "Start at Pegleg Point." Warren T. Rat said. "Start at Pegleg Point." Wilbur repeated, as he wrote it down. "Forty paces west of Blindman's Bluff." "Blindman's Bluff." "Yes, yes," Warren T. Rat said, as Apple Bloom kept walking on the map with ink marks, showing them the way. "Hop, skip, and jump across Doberman Pinscher Creek. Then north by northeast one, two, three…" Apple Bloom stopped walking. Warren T. Rat was losing his patience. "WELL, GET ON WITH IT!" he shouted, banging the table with the candle holder. "Err… continue, my dear." he smiled. "Now wait a minute," Apple Bloom said, as she flew up in front of Warren's face. "If you do find it, you will harm Kristoff, got it?!" "I must harm Kristoff?" Warren T. Rat asked, "Madam, Warren T. Rat admits his word, not to lay a finger…" "Or a hook!" Apple Bloom said. "Or a hook on Kristoff Pan." "Fine." Apple Bloom sighed. And then she drew an X on the old tree where Kristoff and the others were. "There they are!" "Ah, Hangman's Tree! So that's the entrance to his hiding place!" Warren T. Rat grinned evilly, grabbed Apple Bloom, and locked her in a lantern. "Thank you, my dear. You've been most helpful!" He laughed as he and Wilbur walked away. "Help!" Apple Bloom screamed, "Let me out! Let me out!" Category:Fan Fiction